1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a processing system, and more particularly to a processing system compensating DC offset and gain error.
2. Description of the Related Art
With technological development, functions of various electronic elements have increased, and the sizes of electronic elements have reduced. The type of the electronic elements comprises digital elements and analog elements. Various elements are combined to form a specific circuit. Generally, the electronic elements are utilized to process signals. If the electronic elements have one error, such as an offset error or a gain error, the performance of the processing result is degraded.